


the path our choices make

by skyejade44



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Pain, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyejade44/pseuds/skyejade44
Summary: welcome to the story of the original paladins and how the fell apart hope you enjoy





	1. prologue

I fight back tears as I watch my child who is almost asleep, it’s the last time I will ever see him and it is also the last he will see of the world for just under ten thousand years. I muster up the best smile I can as I lean over to kiss him on the check one last time when he suddenly jolts up, his normally messy hair looking even more crazy the usual.  
“Mom?” he asks  
“Yes darling?” I say trying to remain happy in front of my son  
“Can you tell me a story before you go?” he asks  
I honestly do not have the time but I also do not have the will power to leave my child behind just yet so I say  
“Sure what do you want your story to be about?”  
“hmmmmmm….” He says tilting his head “something about heroes”  
I do not know many story’s that have heroes in them, but a story does come into mind when he says this so I begin  
“This is the story of then magic robot Voltron and how it came to be but beware this story is not for the weak of heart “  
“Mom I’m a big boy I can handle it” he says standing up on his bed with his hands on his hips  
“Yes I know now lay back down and let me start the story” I say laughing


	2. the two princes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the really short chapters, please forgive me :)

There once were two princes who had known each other since they were young and while that isn’t what made them best friends it certainly was a factor, now it is at this point I must tell you that these two princes did not live on earth in fact we would probably call them aliens but that is extremely rude as they were not even of the same species, one of them was called Alfor and he was a altaen and the others name was zarkon and he belonged to the galran empire. Zarkon was a kind and confident man, whereas Alfor was quite the trouble maker and often tried to hide the fact that he had a heart of gold and would do anything for those he cared about. 

As they grew older people often questioned why the two where together as they had hardly anything in common but the two just laughed because what they had was beyond similarity’s in personality’s and lifestyles, it was a true friend ship. They always helped each other whether it was zarkon saving Alfor from crashing into an asteroid when he tried to run away from home as a teen or Alfor saving zarkon from being married to a balmeran to keep the peace between the two races. They also listened when the other had a crush on someone, for example the time Alfor had a crush on the new guy who had just started working in the castle   
“He has to most adorable orange hair and I think he is trying to grow a moustache, but why would he it would stuff up his perfect face”   
“I don’t know Alfor I came to talk about the new kingdom not your latest crush”  
Ok so maybe it wasn’t a crash hot topic between the two but it was still a thing they talked about. 

But like all stories the pair couldn’t remain in happiness forever after all what would be the point of telling this story if it was all sunshine and rainbows and puppies, it was on the day of zarkons coming of age ceremony that everything changed and took a turn for the worst and it all started with a young beautiful women with short white hair and glowing yellow eyes.


End file.
